criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Payback
Payback is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-eighth case of the game and the twelfth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Inner City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Andrea told Amy and the player to investigate a murder in a Jewish delicatessen, where they found the body of ex-con David Breitman with his throat slashed. During the investigation, Hannah found out that David had been living in the synagogue. Later, Hannah discovered that David and Yuan Wong used to rob together when they were younger. Eventually, Yuan was arrested for the murder. After pleading innocence, Yuan admitted to the crime. Yuan had used the money from the robberies to build her herbal shop and to help her family. David approached her 25 years later and asked her for his cut. After Yuan refused to give him the money, David robbed her and fled. When she spotted David at the delicatessen, Yuan threw hot tea at his face to blind him and slashed his throat with a pocket knife. She then knocked him out with a menorah to lessen his pain. Judge Dante sentenced her to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, Eva Breitman, David's daughter, told Amy and the player that she spotted suspicious people around the synagogue. There, they found a gas mask which (per Yann) was used by Fredo Mancini, Inner Chaos' former leader, to graffiti the temple. The team then warned Eva and Jacob Fishman about the anarchists. Summary Victim *'David Breitman' (his throat was cut and he bled to death) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Yuan Wong' Suspects C68MMiller.png|Myriam Miller C68EBreitman.png|Eva Breitman C68MMckenzie.png|Mark McKenzie C68JFishman.png|Jacob Fishman C68YWong.png|Yuan Wong Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea. *The killer wears pink clothes. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer is type O+. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C68JewishDeliA.png|Delicatessen C68JewishDeliB.png|Deli Counter C68InnerCityRailwayA.png|Train Station C68InnerCityRailwayB.png|Railway C68SynagogueA.png|Synagogue Interior C68SynagogueB2.png|Benches Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Delicatessen. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cash Register; Victim identified: David Breitman; New Suspect: Myriam Miller) *Interrogate Myriam Miller about the murder. (Prerequisite: Delicatessen investigated) *Investigate Train Station. (Prerequisite: Myriam interrogated; Clues: Torn Card, Prescription Bottle) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Faded Postcard) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Eva Breitman) *Tell Eva Breitman about the death of her father. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Mark McKenzie) *Ask Mark McKenzie about the victim's prescription. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Examine Cash Register. (Result: Pink Threads) *Analyze Pink Threads. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pink clothes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Synagogue Interior. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Business Card, Clothes Donation; New Suspect: Jacob Fishman) *Ask Jacob Fishman why the victim was sleeping in his synagogue. (Prerequisite: Synagogue Interior investigated; Profile updated: Jacob drinks tea; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Railway) *Investigate Railway. (Prerequisite: Jacob interrogated; Clues: Torn Article, Trash Bag) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Article of David Breitman's Arrest) *Ask Myriam about David Breitman's ties to her father. (Prerequisite: Article of David Breitman's Arrest restored; Profile updated: Myriam drinks tea) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Pocket Knife) *Analyze Pocket Knife. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registereed: Pocket Knife; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Chinese Characters) *Analyze Chinese Characters. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Yuan Wong) *Talk to Yuan Wong about her ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Chinese Characters analyzed; Profile updated: Yuan drinks tea) *Examine Clothes Donation. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Ask Eva about her resentment toward her father. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; Profile updated: Eva drinks tea) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Yuan about her exploits as The Dragon. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Benches. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Victim's Diary) *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (09:00:00) *Talk to Mark about the victim's arrest 25 years ago. (Prerequisite: Angry Message analyzed; Profile updated: Mark drinks tea) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Little Girl Photograph) *Examine Little Girl Photograph. (Result: Eva Breitman) *Talk to Jacob about his ties to David and Eva Breitman. (Prerequisite: Little Girl identified to be Eva) *Investigate Deli Counter. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloodied Menorah, Pile of Food) *Examine Bloodied Menorah. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Examine Pile of Food. (Result: Cloth) *Examine Cloth. (Result: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Eva what is worrying her. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Synagogue Interior. (Prerequisite: Eva interrogated; Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Graffiti Mask) *Examine Graffiti Mask. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Warn Eva about the anarchists. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Expensive Necklace) *Warn Jacob about the anarchists. (Prerequisite: Eva interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Train Station. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Station Camera) *Analyze Station Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Myriam if she's seen Hannah's girlfriend. (Prerequisite: Station Camera analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Delicatessen. (Prerequisite: Myriam interrogated; Clue: Heather's Bag) *Examine Heather's Bag. (Result: Restraining Order against Heather) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case, Deadeye and Gut Out are the only cases which have the shortest English titles in the game, with only seven characters each. *In the "Synagogue Interior" crime scene, at the far left, a satiric portrait of Albert Einstein can be spotted. *In the "Benches" crime scene, a bobblehead of Spock from the Star Trek media franchise can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Inner City